


I'll Stay

by GinnyBadWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I wrote it in the middle of class, M/M, SeaMonkeys, sorry this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyBadWolf/pseuds/GinnyBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We find two people in love in the middle of a moment. <br/>It isn't pretty, but it'll do. </p><p>The people are Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong, and the moment is a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stay

There’s a sickening white flash, and then Sun Wúkong crumples to the ground. 

Rather than doing it voluntarily, a scream rips itself from Neptune’s throat, and he reaches out a hand for Sun. Sun’s eyes are wide open, shocked, before they slide shut. His head lolls to the side. 

Neptune isn’t one to remain inactive for long. A hardened look comes over his face, and with a flick of the wrist, his gun becomes a trident. He stalks toward the White Fang member and strikes them down without a moment’s hesitation. Then he collapses to Sun’s side. 

There is blood seeping through his white shirt, and Sun gives a cough. More blood flows out of his wound, and Neptune panics. He takes off his own jacket and wraps it around Sun’s torso, making sure to apply as much pressure as possible to the gash without squeezing it. He keeps one hand pressed against Sun’s side, and the other somehow finds its way up to Sun’s face. 

He traces a finger down Sun’s jawline, and writes patterns on his skin, but Sun’s eyes don’t flicker. Tears sting at Neptune’s eyes, and a silent sob rocks his body. Neptune lays himself by Sun’s side, and tucks his head under his neck. A hand cards through Sun’s bright hair. 

It isn’t supposed to go like this. There is supposed to be a quiet moment in the dormitory, or the library, or at a dance, or on the roof, or in the training room, or after a hard battle. Not during one. Not while Sun is dying beside him. No.

But Sun’s running out of time. Sun’s time is seeping out of him and staining Neptune’s maroon coat a deeper shade of crimson. If Neptune waits now, he’ll never get to say it. He knows if he waits, he’ll regret it the rest of his days. And Neptune’s a smart guy, so he does it. 

He pokes his head up, and positions himself over Sun’s face. He brushes back a blue strand of hair, and then puts his hand on Sun’s cheek. Neptune runs a thumb over Sun’s lips, and before he can stop himself, a small tear escapes and lands on Sun’s own cheek as if he is the one crying. 

“Sun, I - I love you. You mean the world to me. I’ve known you forever, and I couldn’t help falling in love with you and everything you do. P-Please, don’t leave me! Sun, please, please stay.” Sun’s eyes don’t flutter. 

Neptune bites back a sob and brushes away a tear before leaning down and sliding his lips onto Sun’s. They fit together, perfectly, and it makes Neptune want to scream. Sun isn’t going to respond, so Neptune only presses them together before pulling away slowly. He looks at Sun’s unconscious form and another tear falls. 

 

A tail winds itself around Neptune’s back. 

Neptune screws his eyes shut and tells himself to stop imagining things. 

The tail brings his hips down so that he is lying on top of Sun. Perhaps he isn’t imagining things. 

A warm hand presses on the small of Neptune’s back, and he opens his eyes. 

Sun’s gray eyes - cloudy, but open - are the first thing he sees. 

His bright smile is second. 

The tear running down his face is third, and now Neptune doesn’t have to cry for Sun anymore. 

The fourth is darkness, because Sun moves the hand on his back to his head and brings their lips together again. Neptune’s eyes are closed. 

A battle rages on around them. Among the hate, bloodshed, and death, Neptune and Sun are fighting for love. 

Sun breaks the kiss after a while. “Don’t worry, Neptune.” He whispers. “I love you. And maybe, just for you, I’ll stay.”


End file.
